


Two-Way Mirror

by factorielle



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Doppelganger, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, the coup staged by Taj's father succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Way Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suikoden tierkreis kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=suikoden+tierkreis+kink+meme).



Surprisingly, Liu had not found it too difficult to adapt to the slightly crazy life that Sieg thrived on at the Company. The only problem, after being cooped up in the castle for too long, was that he tended to forget that other, more civilized people had rules.

Like knocking on doors.

"So," he said, trying to break the awkward silence. "When he said 'in my service', what he actually meant was..."

"Sex slave," Marica answered. Liu would never dare to comment on it, but he thought her cheeks were a little pink, and her hand was clenched tight on the letter from her counterpart. Admittedly, it was still a much weaker reaction than Taj's silent ire or Shams' full body blush, which was visible even on his tanned skin. Not for the first time, Liu was wondering if Sieg's enthusiasm for making people meet their other selves wasn't grossly misguided.

"Prince Taj prefers 'concubine'," someone said behind them. When his heart was back in his chest, Liu turned around to find the other world's Rizwan, looking at them as haughtily as the one from their world ever had. It occurred to him to wonder how long she'd been there, and if she'd been laying in wait for someone to witness that horrible, horrible scene. "However, it could safely be said that Shams wields more power now than we Empresses Consort ever did under the reign of the former Mage Lord," she continued. "In that regard, the term 'slave' is highly inaccurate."

"Ah." It was easy enough to believe, with the way their Taj worshiped the ground Shams walked on --Liu privately believed that the rumor Anya had dutifully spread about why he was so devoted was only half of it. People in the Company saved one another's lives on a daily basis, without following their saviors around like puppies.

Except possibly Roberto, but that was getting away from the point. Though considering what the point was, it might be just as well. The memory of Prince Taj (whom heaps of gold jewelry did nothing for) holding his concubine's wrists high against a wall as he thrust inside him from behind, too engrossed to notice the four fully-equipped people who had just entered the room, was probably burned on his retinas for the years to come. Anything was pleasant compared to that.

Anything except the moan that rose suddenly from inside the bedroom, loud enough to get through the door and make Taj, who hadn't been looking too good to begin with, stiffen in fury. "This is unacceptable." The words were clipped, icy. Liu hadn't been there when Sieg had brought Shams back from Salsabil, but he'd heard of the determination with which Taj had faced the clearly superior Dirk to protect him. He wondered if he'd been like this at the time, all focus and frozen rage.

"Taj." Shams sounded mostly calm, but there was urgency in his voice. "I think it's best to leave them."

"I can't." That was, perhaps, the first time Liu had ever heard Taj deny Shams anything. By the looks of it, the same applied to both Marica and Rizwan. "I can not allow this-- he is defiling--"

"Uhm." Shams still looked flustered, and Liu wasn't going to look, wasn't looking except augh he'd looked and clearly, Shams had nothing against the idea of getting defiled. Consequently, Liu had to convince Sieg to enforce some kind of uniform in order for the company's members (a bad, _bad_ word in this context) to avoid thin white shorts. More importantly, he really needed to get out of there.

Rizwan still looked calmly superior when he made a run for it, but at least he had the satisfaction of hearing Marica's footsteps right behind him.  


* * *

OMAKE  
"On the brighter side," Marica commented after knocking back the second of what promised to be many of Wustum's brightly-colored, layered drinks, "Shams really pulls off the harem pants."

Liu was only in the middle of his first glass. He managed to keep a straight face. "You're comfortable with your use of 'pulls off the pants' in this context?"

"I hate you. With burning passion."

On this one, he really couldn't blame her.


End file.
